The Wizarding World
by JayvynStudios
Summary: 20 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Wizarding World is in complete turmoil. The world is engulfed in a wizard and muggle war. Allen Scamander is forced to leave the City of Aurora, and attends Hogwarts to find clues of whereabouts on his sister and discover his place in the war.


The Wizarding World

Written by

Jayvon Farmer

AN:

Note this was written well over a year ago and has been touched or edited since. I will be revising this over the next couple of months to a full fledge trilogy. What you read now may not be the final product. Please enjoy.

Chapter One

The Long Journey Ahead

Allen stared at the clock listening to every tick. The room was nicely cooled and calm. The flat screen wallpaper TV across from his bed had a sleep mode timer on. It turned itself off after a minute. Allen still hadn't moved. His three suitcases sat next to his bed. The door was directly ten feet away. Allen breathed slowly and calmly. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the world. All the bad things he heard troubled him deeply. The war in America. Wizards being followed by drones and assassinated. Just last wake a mass murder took place in New York. No Death Eaters but fifty muggles and twenty wizards dead. Allen is very well aware those things happen almost everyday. He sat up and pulled out his wand. It was a thin wooden bent wand, with some black rubber at its end. It was 5 inches in length and with a Phoenix Feather as its core. He held it tightly, closing his eyes.

"Please...let her be alive. Let her be there." He whispered. He opened his eyes as his Mom and Dad stepped into the room.

"Allen...are you ready?" Luna Scamander asked stepping into the room. "What are you doing with your wand out, love?" She gave a smile. Allen looked at the wand then puts it down.

"I...I'm confused...mother." She sat on top of the suitcase in front of him. She nodded. "I just don't understand."

"Your father and I...we hated that decision. It haunted us for decades, son. But...It was a difficult time. So difficult, millions of wizards fled their countries. I guess fear...no matter how boastful you are...will always conquer all."

"Is that why we relocated here? From London?" Allen asked. His parents nodded. Luna gave him a warm hug. Allen sat there, starting to regret his decision. But it was too late. The Monorail train leaves within an hour downtown. The seat already reserved.

"Dumbledore once said..." Rolf started saying as he got on his knees, and looked at Allen in his eyes, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times...when only one remembers to turn the light." He smiled and hugged Allen. "Before she went off, each and everyone of your siblings had the exact same wand." As his father leaned back Allen nodded. He stood up, bring his school books. "Okay...I'll do my best."

Allen put all his suitcases in the trunk. He got in the car with his bird cage next to him. Inside the cage was a Blakiston's Fish Owl. The largest owl in the world. Its dark brown and yellow feathered body matches the size of a small child, with wings that span to two meters in length. It hooted and whistled at Allen. "Oh, I'm guessing you're hungry, Allastar." Allen reached into his pocket and took out a small bag of chocolate insects and worms. He reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate roach. He gave it to Allaster and it swallowed the roach in one gulp. Allen giggled as his parents got in the car.

"Are we all ready to go?" Rolf asked. "Whooot! Whoot Whoot Whooot!" Rolf turned around confused.

"Allen replied, "Well...there's your answer, Dad." Him and his parents laughed.

Luna turned the car on drove toward the Central Train Station. Allen looked outside admiring all the buildings and skyscrapers passing by. Then, he felt a great sadness cloud over him. He looked down for a moment. A bright yellow and orange light appeared just outside the window. He looked up and saw buildings on fire and witches and wizards trying to fly away on their broom sticks. Muggles running but to no avail. Everyone being lifted and sucked into the fire building. Allen put his hands on the window as the building collapsed on itself, and thirteen Dementors floated above the fire and debris. Allen quickly pulled out his wand as they swooped down. "Lumos Maxim!" He shouted. A bright ball of light shot out the wand, out the window towards the Dementors. The Dementors threw themselves into each other hitting the car and flipped over six times.

Allen woke up dizzy and in shock. He turned and saw he was laying on top of his bird cage. It took a while before Allen started hearing Allastar's hooting and people in the streets running and shouting. Allen pulled out his wand and climbed out the window. He reached back down and opened the bird cage. Allastar quickly jumped out of the car onto Allen's shoulder. He breathed heavily, looking around. No buildings were on fire or Dementers around. Allen jumped off the car and ran downtown.

Wizards and Witches took to the streets casting and summoning light to ward off the massive horde of Dementors. Cars were crashing into each other. Allen grabbed Allastar and hid behind a bush as a group of wizards shot fire out of their wands at a number of Dementors. They then ran forward and shot jets of blue and white lights. Allastar looked over Allen's shoulder and chirped. Allen looked at him then across the street. He saw Luna and Rolf warding off a Dementor. He got up and ran out onto the street. He aimed his wand at the Dementor and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A large bright light shot out of his wand and pushed all the Dementors on street back several yards. Luna turned and hugged Allen.

"You're alright! I was so worried!" Luna exclaimed.

"Great job on the patronus spell!" Rolf added. He then turned to Luna and saw her arm was deeply cut. Her skin turned purple and shook uncontrollably as the heat in it started to fade. "Oh no! You've must've been scratched when we were grabbed." He tore his sleeve off and wrapped it arm the wound. He put his hands on Luna's face and whispered, "I'll get you to Headmistress LaVean. She'll known what to do."

Allen looked down the street and saw the Dementors charging forward. They threw trucks, cars and clawed through any wizards and witches in their way. He turned to his Dad, "I think we should get moving now!" Rolf nodded. He stood up and held Luna in both arms.

"Okay son, I'm going to need you to run to the school. It's a couple blocks down. I'm right behind you!" Rolf demanded.

"But Dad there's no way that -"

"Listen to me! You know several spells. Use them don't hold back. Protect your mother and I." Rolf looked at the Dementors then back down at Allen. Allen slowly stood up and nodded. He closed his eyes as the Dementors draw closer and closer. Rolf held out his wand next to Luna's shoulder. Luna slowly held out her wand. The three focused on their happiest memory together. As a Dementor hurls a truck at them, Allen opened his eyes turned and shouted as long as he could, "Expecto Patronum!" Luna and Rolf shouted afterwards and a huge sphere of light appeared above them. It flattened and rippled throughout the entire neighborhood, disintegrating a large number of the Dementors. Allen ran out into the street with Rolf behind him. The remaining Dementors were knocked down onto the side walks and buildings unable to fly. As Allen and Rolf passed by they shot jets of blue light at them to keep them incapacitated. They ran through several blocks before coming across a bridge with a river down below. The school gates straight across. Allen looked up and saw a large castle in the distance beyond the shallow forest.

"We won't make it through the forest." Allen exclaimed.

Rolf nodded, "We don't need to..." He assured. He slowly got on his knees and sat Luna next to him.

"Hold out your wand deary...the school is on high alert. So the forest is on defense mode. Any Dementor or Death Eater who tries to go through gets obliterated by a powerful magic hidden in the ground." Luna explains calmly. She started to breathe heavily as she struggles to lift up her wand. Rolf helps lift her arm up. Both their wands lit up.

"Okay son...we'll be in the school this way." Allen nodded. He looked at the gate and held his wand up. The school's three watchtowers roof lit up. "They see us." Rolf exclaimed. The three disapparited and appeared in Headmistress' office.

Allen fell face first onto the floor. "Ow!" Luna and Rolf landed on the floor perfectly next to each other. She looked over at Allen and asked, "Are you okay, deary?" Allen raised a thumbs up. Rolf and Luna giggled.

"How could it have come to this?" Headmistress whispered while sitting by the large window, over looking the forest and the town. Allen looked up at her then around her office. It was a large room with red and orange colors on the ceiling and walls. There were plenty of owls in cages circling the room. The floor was wooden and above were red and orange cloths hanging from wall to wall. Allen looked at Headmistress and asked, "What do you think this means, madam?"

"This cannot be random attacks, Headmistress." Rolf said, helping Luna to stand. "An army of Dementors...no sign of Death Eaters. How did they multiply? Who sent them?" Headmistress stood up and looked at the three. She walked by her desk. She looked distressed and exhausted. Her red and orange robe turned a shade darker.

"I fear someone has weakened the city defensive barrier. The whole city maybe vulnerable now." Headmistress LaVean informed. "We are going to need Dumbledore's Army to help assist us. You two must go board the train at the city capitol." She looked at Luna's arm and held her hand above it. "I can heal the wound, but the poison can only be aided with a potion until it subsides."

"How long does it take for it to subside, madam?" Allen asked. Headmistress looked at Luna and Rolf with a stern look.

"Without a potion she'd only a week to live. The potion will weaken the poison, and give half her strength back. It should subside within a couple of months." Rolf looked down as Luna nodded. LaVean went to her cabinet and grabbed a box full of the cure potion. She gave it to Rolf. "You two must be off now. Go get aid."

Allen looked as Luna and Rolf waved goodbye, left the room and the doors closed behind them. Headmistress walked over and sat at her desk. "Headmistress...do you have a task for me?" He asked approaching her.

"Allen, you smart...talented young boy. Privileged student, who surpassed every challenge given here... At the Royal Aurorian Academy." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well...I did do an awful lot of complaining." Allen said jokingly. Headmistress giggled. She then reached down and grabbed a huge pointy hat. She put it on her head.

"You have a long journey ahead of you, Allen Scamander." Allen nodded. "One that dwarfs the personal fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter. This is far boarder, far grander. With serious centuries lasting consequences." Headmistress began explaining.

"So it isn't Voldemort, or Grindelwald who's come back? Allen asked curiously.

"No. The Death Eaters seem to have merged with out of this world beings. They seem to be thinking and planning towards a goal. What that goal is...we do not know." Headmistress answered.

Allen's eyes widened. He then slowly shook his head confused. "What? I don't understand. Why would they bond with these beings?"

Headmistress explained further, "They seem to have a power so desirable, so far into darkness, it was irresistible to even Death Eaters. They call themselves, Organization XIII. They've formed a pack with Dementors, making them servants."

Allen looked down. Allaster materialized from the wall closest to him and landed beside his feet. Allen looked at the owl then pulled out his wand. He held it out in front of him. Headmistress continued, "However there is a possible solution to this war. And one of the key persons for it, is you, Allen Scamander." Allen nodded. "You will be aided by another family member and several persons from the outside worlds. You will find their fantastical and strange powers will help turn the tide in this fight. Thread carefully, with every decision you make because the world will be watching you seven lights."

"Seven? Do you know the- wait... so it'll be five I'll find. And...my sister! Is she okay." Allen exclaimed, trying to take in all information. Headmistress nodded. Allen jumped up with excitement. "But..." Allen looked and stood straight. "She is treading on very thin ice. Crossing undesirable paths for one born in the light. You must level with her for she has felt great pain."

"Yes madam LaVean." Allen said taking heed from her words. "What do I do now?"

"Go to Hogwarts...there you will find them...and there...you will find the way." She assured. She raised her hands up and clapped. The Hat of the All Knowing turned on fire and shrunk. It fell off LaVean's head as she looked at Allen. "Okay sonny off you go."

Allen slowly walked by on the side walk approaching the stairs for the train, while watching Wizards pass by with their Unicorns and horses. Muggles stormed the stairs and board the train. Allen stood by the stairs and sat down next to the wall. Allastar standing his shoulders looked at him. "Whoot! Whoot!" Allen looked at him and asked, "Could you do something for me?" Allastar nodded. "Could go look for the train for Scotland." The owl nodded, jumped on Allen's head and leaped into the air. It spread its long wings out and flew inside the station. A policeman walk to Allen and said, "I'm sorry sir this train is only for cattle and muggles." Allen looked up at him and nodded, "Okay I'll look for the next on." He stood up and walked by the stairs still flooded with muggles.

Allen heard his owl hoot. It echoed through the station. He looked down the long line of trains and saw a sign that read Scotland, which was the last train. He ran through crowds and crowds of people as Allastar continued to hoot. When he approached the train, it whistled and slowly started to move. Allen and Allastar got through the doors just in time before they closed and locked. He was in the last train car. The cars had consistent colors of red and orange. The hallways were very thin with only enough room for one person to walk through. The seats were housed in glass doors that could be slid open, and a large square window sat across from it. A conductor opened a glass door in front of him and asked, "You sir...what year are you?"

"Me?" Allen exclaimed confused. "I'm uh... seventh year."

The conductor nodded, thinking he could be lying but does not really care. "You're up front then, this last car is for owls only."

"Oh okay." Allen said as he sat Allastar down inside a square cage. "He's a Blakistoni bird please be careful."

"Go on get now." The conductor shouted rudely. Allen nodded and hurried to the third train car with the seventh year students. He picked a random room, opened it and sat down. To his shock in front of him were two girls about the same age as him. One had Ravenclaw robe on and the other Gryffindor.

"Uh hi...I'm Allen. I'm new at Hogwarts." He said awkwardly. The two girls slowly waved. They didn't know what to say at first neither did he. The girl in Ravenclaw robes smiled and sat up straight. Allen feeling unease started to shake a bit then opened his mouth and whispered, "Interesting robes you're wearing."

"Um...yeah they're our houses. Minerva is Gryffindor and I'm a Ravenclaw." The girl in the blue robes said. "Ravenclaws are hard working individuals who value knowledge over all. And Gryffindors are the brave and daring house." She added.

"Okay I see... I know very little of Hogwarts actually. I've been here in Aurora all my life basically." Allen informed.

Minerva with the gryffindor robes on became irritate and exclaimed and in angry tone, "Are we not going to talk about this...We have to the entire city just got attacked!"

Isabella put her hand on Minerva's mouth and whispered, "Keep your voice down! They could be listening." She turned to the door and saw the conductor's shadow pass by. She then put her hand down and looked at Allen. "You'll have to forgive her...she's a bit shaken after what's happened."

Allen nodded, "We all are... however I don't think it's a coincidence that its a random attack." He quickly turned and opened the door. He peeked out to see if anyone was near by. He then leaned back into the seat, closed it and locked it. He walked to the window and closed the blinds. He sat down at his seat in front of the two.

"Is it true..." Minerva asked concerned. "Is it..."

"No... definetely not. Would've shown up by now. It's... Can I trust you two? How can I trust you two not to say anything."

"I wanted to know for a long time, newbie." Isabella said.

"And I want to fight..." Isabella added, "But no one has had any answers for a long time...even Headmistress McGonagall has no idea."

"Its..." Allen started to say but couldn't put it into words. "Its...not what you think... There is an alliance. The Death Eaters are...definitely...umm." The train started reaching its max speed. The girls held onto their seats while Allen was pushed against the wall. "Woah!"

"Oh this is one of the fastest monorail train in the world. Thanks to magic and technology." Isabella explained. Allen nodded. "You know what...tell us when we get to Hogwarts." Minerva sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay fine..." She said with an attitude.

"So, what's the reason for coming to Hogwarts, newbie?" Isabella asked Allen. She gave a little confident smile. Her hair were a mix of grey and white. She had light blue eyes. Allen, upon looking at her developed a type of feeling he hadn't experienced, but after a while it went away, once her remembered his sister.

"I'm looking for my long lost sister." He explained. "She's been at Hogwarts all this time without me knowing. It's a bit of a shocker, but in light of the current situation the world jumped into...I can see why it had to be done." He sighed and remembered that she was on thin ice. He turned and put his legs on the seat towards the window. "I've only heard things...not see them."

"Takes a lot of bravery to do something like that. Even if she is alive...what are the chances of a proper reunion?" Isabella said, looking down at her fingers then back at him. Some hair covering her right eye.

"My mother said, all my siblings have the exact same core... and that we are all connected." Allen explained smiling a bit. "She'd tell me stories of how us Scamanders have a thing for mystical creatures."

"Scamander? You...You're great grandfather is Newt Scamander? He wrote Fantastic Beasts?" Isabella exclaimed surprised. Allen calmly nodded. "With a big name like that I'm sure you'll find her. But you realize you're leaving your safe zone..."

Allen shook his head, then turned to the window. "There are no safe zones, not anymore." Isabella nodded. She yawned, feeling very tired. "How much further is it to the school?" Allen asked.

"We take some stops along the way." Isabella explained, laying her on Minerva's shoulder. "But this is the fastest train ever built so it'll take about 20 hours to get there." Allen nodded.

Several hours later, the train arrived at Dumbledore's Army Combat Academy. Allen, Minerva and Isabella wake up when the train came at a complete halt. Allen looked outside then at the others. "First stop?" He asked. Minerva nodded smiling, "We're at DACA." she replied. Her and Isabella opened the glass doors to the hallway. The hallway was crowded with students pushing and shoving each other trying to get off.

"One at a time children!" The conductor shouted.

Isabella turned around to Allen, "Have you been here before?" She asked with excitement. Allen looked back at her and shook his head then back through the window. The train station had chrome floors with no walls in sight neither a ceiling. Above were white puffy clouds. The students rushed towards the glass doors that were closed. Allen, Minerva and Isabella slowly made their way through the crowd holding hands. Ron Weasley with a yellow jacket and glasses on grabbed Allen's arm. They disappeared and appeared on the other side of the glass doors.

"Woah!" Allen exclaimed catching his balance. "Isabella...Minerva? Which one of you did that!"

"Ron?" Minerva shouted. Ron turned to her and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, I'm undercover. Which one of you is Allen?" He whispered. Isabella cleared her throat. Minerva and her pointed at Allen. He looked at Ron surprised.

"Ronald...Weasley?" Allen mumbled. "We need to talk...like right now."

"Allen...how much do you know?" Isabella asked.

"Plenty..." Two more people apparited in front of the four. Allen looked and saw Luna and Rolf. He ran to them and hugged them. "Mom...Dad, you made it!"

Ron smiled and whispered, "Certainly seems like a normal kid..." Luna looked forward at Ron and waved. He waved back. "Harry and Hermoine are up stairs with the plans. Almost done." Rolf and Luna walked him.

"Me and Rolf will be ready to start in the U.N. They're still waiting on our response." Luna replied. Isabella and Minerva stood beside Allen. He turned to them and they looked at him.

"I'll tell you...If you promise not to tell anyone." He whispered. The Isabella and Minerva nodded.

Chapter Two

The Meeting

Allaster and Hedwig flew around chasing each other in the corridors. Crookshanks followed them, hissing and throwing her paws in the air. The corridors had grey and black walls and ceiling. The floor was wooden painted black. Ron explained to the Isabella, Minerva and Allen, "These are our headquarters, the Phoenix. We mainly do meetings and make our decisions here." They turn into a hallway with one door at the end. Ron led them to the door and opened it. It was a small room with a shiny diamond chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, a couple of mahogany chairs and a small table. Around that small table was Harry, Hermoine and Master Yen Sid. Allen and Ron stepped into the room.

"Harry, Hermoine and Master Yen Sid meet Allen Scamander." He bowed. Allen waved.

"Ah, welcome!" Harry said smiling. "We've heard plenty about you. You're a brave lad for fending off those Dementors for Rolf."

Allen nodded and replied, "You're braver than me Mr. Potter...sir."

"Ah yes! We could use some fresh perspectives on the matter, please and have some tea." Master Yen Sid exclaimed as cups and plates and a full tea pot floated onto the table. Ron and Allen sat down as the tea pot filled everyone's cups.

"So...I'm sure you are aware of my three very special friends..." Master Yen Sid said. "They come from far...far away lands on a quest to vanquish evil, just like you three. However one houses unique powers this world has never yet seen. He's the keyblade's chosen one."

"The keyblade?" Ron exclaimed. "What's that?"

Hermoine thought for a minute and explained, "It's a key shaped weapon...that opens doors and..."

"Extremely useful fending off the darkness...sorry." Allen interrupted. "It was in a book I read last semester... called 'The Defenders of Light'."

Master Yen Sid nodded, "That is correct. It matches the power of the Elder Wand. And can do great good or harm depending on its wielder." He added. "Now..." He waved his hand above the table. A white circle appeared on the floor in front of the door. A Death Eater materialized above it. It had grey and white robes. Harry, Ron and Hermoine stood up and drew their wands. "Wait...a moment. The being you see before you is a representation of the new Death Eaters."

Allen looked at it and nodded, "They have merged..."

"Merged? Like mated or something?" Ron exclaimed confused.

Harry walked to the Death Eater as Hermoine shouted at Ron, "No you moron...they were tainted by something...or someone..." She turned to Allen then at Master Yen Sid. Ron, Harry and her sat back down as she asked, "New Death Eaters, what does that mean?"

Harry stared at the Death Eater and answered, "Something powerful...far into the darkness. Not a monster...and its bigger than they were originally." He turned to Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid nodded, "You see when a strong heart falls into the darkness...their heart is torn from the body. The body, now an empty vessel turns into this...a nobody. They serve the higher ranking nobodies. There are others...some larger and frightening powers." He waved his hand again over the table and the Nobody Death Eater disappeared. A large black cloaked male figure appeared in front of them. Hermoine gasped, dropping her cup of tea. "This is smarter and stronger than the lesser nobodies." Master Yen Sid continued. "There are currently ten members in this organization...they seek about worlds to corrupt its heart and destroy it, while building an army of nobodies. You must be vigilante, for anyone can fall by embracing the darkness in their hearts."

Hermoine and Harry gasped. Hermoine stood up and asked, "Do You know how to stop them, if anyone could fall to darkness?"

Allen suggested, "I think we should keep a close eye on everyone...very closely. Make sure no one turns into these things."

"The transformation is slow at first...so the person appears normal." Master Yen Sid explains further. The cloaked figure disappeared. "As I said, my three loving companions will help turn the tide. They are well trained however to get used to this world, I've made preparations for them at Hogwarts. They will accompany Allen on this adventures on and outside the school grounds."

Harry, Ron and Hermoine stood up and shook hands with Master Yen Sid. "Thanks Master, we appreciate the help." Harry said smiling.

Master Yen Sid nodded, "No a problem...May your heart be your guiding key." Bright lights appeared around him and vanished with him. Ron stood up and shouted, "I call for a vote...who wants to move to whatever planet he's from?" No one answered or moved. "Aww, come on. He seemed like a cool guy. What do you say?"

"Ron I think you had far too many butterbeers or something..." Hermoine said jokingly.

"Well... I do feel dizzy...and cold." He laughs.

Allen becomes anger and storms out of the room. He walks pass Isabella and Minerva behind the door down the hallway. Hermoine put her hands on her hips and sighed. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

Isabella answered, "A lot... but Hermoine..."

"No, Isabella..." Hermoine said plainly. "Get out." She sighed and put her hands on the table.

"Yes ma'am." Isabella nodded, and she and Minerva walked towards Allen. They knelt beside him. Harry followed them and asked Allen, "Are you okay, kid?"

Allen turned to him and shouted angry, "I am not a warrior... I'm not a hero like you, or Dumbledore. I'm just trying to see my sister... take her home."

"I get you're confused and angry...went all your life not knowing about your sister and being tossed into a war...but I will make it my personal interest to help you find her and ensure her safety...okay?" Harry suggested. Allen nodded. "Right, you three stay together. Being a member of the Phoenix takes dedication, bravery and wit. Ace your classes, influence others to enroll in the school and stay alive..." Allen, Isabella and Minerva nodded. "Alright...carry on." He stood up, walked back into the small room and closed the door.

Minerva sighed, "Well that went well..." She turned to Allen. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Everyone seems stressed and tired. You'll get in Isabella don't worry."

Isabella looked at her and nodded. "I know..." She replied. "Let's keep our heads down for a bit. Help Allen find his sister and enjoy our last year...or try to." Allastar flew from down the hallway and landed on Allen's lap. He looked at the owl and pet it. They walked back to the train silent. They sat in their seats as the train started to fill up. "Ten hours to Hogwarts!" The Conductor shouted. "Ten hours!" Minerva laid out her legs on the seat as Isabella puled out a pillow from her bag and laid her head on it. Allen pulled out his pillow and rest his head on it looking out the window, hoping his sister was safe.

Chapter Three

The Forbidden Forest

A couple of hours out from Hogwarts the train passed by several small towns and villages. People were leaving their homes, running out into woods and being arrested by muggle policemen. The students in the train watched helplessly as houses were set on fire and public executions took place in the streets. Allen did not bother looking out the window. Isabella and Minerva had enough and closed the blinds. They heard the students gasping, screaming and crying. Allen looked at Isabella and saw her shaken. He hugged her and whispered to Minerva, "Sound proof the room please." Minerva pulled out her wand and slowly moved it around three times. Its tip lit up blue and the sounds from the other students were muted.

The train drove onto a ling brick bridge over huge planes of grass, hills and mountains. Until directly ahead in the horizon, sat a large castle. Not just any castle but a school...a special school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school that is known far and wide were Voldemort fell. As the sun rose above the castle, the train drove into the forbidden forest. Allen looked out the window and saw Centaurs, giant spiders, and Bugbears passing by. He smiled. Shortly after, the train slowly approached the gates and came to a complete halt. Headmistress McGonagall shouted as the students started pouring out the train, "Welcome to Hogwarts new and returning students! Please take the carriages ahead to school grounds." As Allen got off, he looked up and saw a bright beam of light fall from the sky into the forbidden forest. Isabella and Minerva stood next to him. He started to walk towards the forest. Isabella turned to him asked, "Where are you going?"

As the beam of light disappeared, Allen turned to her and said, "Go wait by the carriage...I'll be right there." He pulled out his wand walking pass some trees, heading towards a small hill.

"Way to go, Sora!" Riku shouted at Sora, echoing through the forest. "I for once let you drive and you end up getting us lost!"

"I read the map." Sora argued. "Doesn't make any sense...we should be right at the gate."

"Master Yen Sid said it sits on high mountains..." Kairi explained, "Surrounded by a strange enchanted forest. I'm guessing we're in that forest."

Allen ran down the hill approaching the three. "Who are you? And why have you come here?" He shouted.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at him, then to each other. "Go on, Sora...talk!" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm Sora...That's Riku and that's Kairi over there." Kairi waved. "We were sent by Master Yen Sid to help someone named Allen?"

Allen slowly put his wand back into his pocket. "I'm Allen Scamander, " He said calmly. "And I don't need help with anything... I'm just here to find my adopted sister, graduate and go home."

Sora sighed and explained, "Well...Master Yen Sid didn't say that to us. But he did say we could be a team while the Phoenix was working on talks with the..." Suddenly, a loud growl appeared behind Sora, Riku and Kairi. As they slowly turned around Allen ran beside them. "What was that." Allen exclaimed. The trees around them started to shake and their roots shot up from the ground. Sora, Riku and Kairi's keyblades appeared. The spiky tree roots jumped forward. The four ducked and Riku and Sora swung their keyblades, cutting the roots.

"We need to get out of here!" Kairi shouted. She pointed her keyblade at a tree and shot a large ball of fire out of her keyblade. The fire hit the tree and was set ablaze. Its roots swung and hit another tree lighting it on fire. Allen swung his wand horizontally. Three trees fell over each other moaning. One large tree slowly split its trunk in half and stood up. It stomped its left trunk on the ground and the four were tossed up the hill. Sora and Riku rolled down the hill as Allen and Kairi stood back up.

"Expelliramus!" Allen shouted. A red beam of light shot out of his wand and hit the large tree. It stumbled backwards, tripping over its own roots. Riku and Sora ran back up the hill. They held their keyblades out in front of them and the tree stopped moving. They then moved their keyblades toward the right with the tree following it. They spun it around knocking down other trees and tossed it up in the air. Them and Kairi held their keyblades up and shouted, "Thunder!" Thunder and lightning broke through the clouds and struck the tree. It roared as it turned on fire and fell back down onto the forest. Its body slammed against the ground. A strong wind rippled through air upon impact and threw everyone off the hill. They fell and landed next to fallen trees. More and more teens began to move pulling their roots trunks from the ground.

Riku looked around and shouted, "Get up! We gotta go." A swarm of spiky roots circled around them. Allen stood up and shouted, "Incendio!" The roots and trees in front of him turned on fire. They fell moaning loudly. The four ran onto a trail. "The school is just ahead. There's a bridge ahead with carriages." Allen shouted.

When the gates came into view at the edge of the forest, a dark oval portal appeared in front of the group. A loud male voice appeared echoing around the group, "Ah, I was wondering when I might see you again and yet here you are." A dark cloaked figure stepped out of the portal. He pulled his hood down. It was Xemnas. "Even when a world is about to be consumed by darkness... even when death, sorrow, pain and agony has claimed it its home... the light finds a way to counteract." He said while an evil grin.

Riku stepped beside Kairi and said starring at Xemnas angrily, "Because each world deserves a chance to choose, to govern themselves."

"Let their hearts be their guiding keys...isn't that what they've been doing? What we all have been doing?" Xemnas intimidated. "Just step aside and let..."

"Allow a massive genocide among wizard communities and muggles?" Allen interrupted. "Allow everyone to slaughter each other like pigs because they're different? I don't care about your little crusade... You better leave, or I'll make you."

Xemnas laughed and approached Allen. "Allen...that boy without pain."

"You know me?"

"Yes...you're not the only one cursed with knowledge. You understand people embrace darkness because they have no other choice. Your sister... had no choice."

Allen looked up at him, boiling with rage inside. He held his wand tightly in his hand. Riku warned him, "No Allen he's baiting you."

"Don't...you...dare...touch her..." Allen mumbled looking behind him and seeing Headmistress McGonagall approach the gate.

"Or what?" Xemnas whispered.

Kairi looked behind Xemnas then back at him. She said, "You shouldn't have said that." She smiled. Her, Riku and Sora ran back into the forest. Headmistress McGonagall summoned a large fire bolt and it hit Xemnas sending him flying into the trees. She shouted, "Do not let him near the school!" She shot another fire ball up through the trees. A dark portal appeared behind Allen. Xemnas jumped out of it with two red energy swords in both hands. Allen turned around and ducked. Him and Headmistress McGonagall aimed their wands at him and shouted, "Stupefy!" Xemnas' swords disappeared and black and grey beams shot out of palms clashing against the blue jets of light from their wands. Allen furiously pushed further putting all his strength in the blast, equally matching Xemnas. Headmistress shouted while pushing back, "Go Allen...get your friends! You need them!" Allen shook his head. Xemnas looked at a nearby tree and moved his arm in a circle. The tree bent down hitting ground in front of Allen. Allen stepped back, quickly losing concentration. Xemnas moved his hand again and the tree came back down. Allen quickly jumped out the way as Sora came behind him and slammed his keyblade against Xemnas' grey and black energy beams. Xemnas withdrew both energy beams back into his palms. Before McGonagall's spell could stun him, he jumped out the way. Sora dodged the spell. Allen and McGonagall shot jets of light at Xemnas. He dodged them as Sora attacked him with his keyblade.

"Do you really think fighting me will save her?" Xemnas shouted, while dodging Allen's last spell. He threw his arm back. A tree behind him cracked and broke into sharp pieces. Headmistress McGonagall and Sora jumped in front of Allen as Xemnas moved his arm forward and pointed at them. A shield appeared in front of them as the sharp pieces of wood flew toward them. The pieces passed through the shield turning into ashes. Riku and Kairi ran out of the forest toward Xemnas, catching him off guard. They attacked Xemnas with their keyblades. As Allen and Sora ran towards the gate, Riku and Kairi struck Xemnas with a powerful lightning bolt, and he fell onto his knees stunned. Them and Headmistress McGonagall ran to the gates. It opened and they got through the barrier, disappearing from Xemnas' view. He laughed and sunk into a black portal in the ground.

Chapter Four

The Sorting Ceremony

"Are you all alright?' Headmistress McGonagall asked Allen, Sora, Riku and Kairi. They stood in the hallway by the large stairs behind the massive doors that lead into the Great Hall. The four nodded.

"Um, Headmistress... are we in trouble?" Kairi asked nervously.

"No my dear...I understand." She said calmly. "Now we must get you sorted into your houses. Come come."

The doors opened. The five walked down the middle of the Great Hall. There were chairs and tables on both sides of the room, decorated for a feast. All the professors sat behind a table in front of the windows. Headmistress McGonagall stood behind the podium with six lit candles on it. Before her was a small group of new students, waiting to be sorted.

"Now then, now that we are all here..." Headmistress McGonagall shouted to everyone. "We can begin the sorting ceremony!" All the students in the room started cheering and clapping. Hagrid stepped beside Headmistress McGonagall with the sorting hat. "When I call your name...step up and Hagrid will place the hat on your head. And it will decide what house you'll be sorted into." She explained smiling. She pulled out a list of names from her pocket. "Kairi..."

Kairi looked at Sora then up at the Headmistress. She nervously walked toward the podium and Hagrid placed the hat on her head. It came to life and shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The students applaud as Kairi smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff group. McGonagall pulled out the list again and shouted, "Riku!" Riku slowly walked toward Hagrid and exclaimed, "Is this a test?"

"No no..." Hagrid assured chuckling. "It's just you being sorted lad." He put the hat on Riku. "Ah, a chosen wielder of the keyblade. A truly powerful weapon of light. I find it an honor and pleasure to sort you all at Hogwarts." It said.

"The honor is mine." Riku shot back.

"I can feel your internal conflict. The burning desire to become the best and the will to do anything to do so. Very heavy feelings have been rooted in you. You are the shining embodiment of Slytherin!" The students clapped with not much excitement and Riku walked to the Slytherin group.

"Sora!" McGonagall called out. Sora walked to Hagrid and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm, a bit of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Let me ask you Sora...what is more important, you're confidence and strength in yourself, or the strength gathered from others around you?"

Sora thought for a moment. Then turned to face the students. He opened his mouth and said, "I think strong in one person is important. But when being faced with more than one threat... it would deeply benefit being in a group with various strengths. And..." He looked down at his hand and his keyblade, Ultima Weapon, appeared. He held it out in front of everyone and continued, "I know the keyblade didn't choose me for my own strength, and I don't care. I'm proud, to be apart of something bigger...the people it did choose. My friends are my power!" McGonagall clapped her hands, then Hagrid and all the students cheered happily.

"That's what I thought you'd say...Hufflepuff!" The hat happily declared. As Sora walked down and stood beside Kairi, Allen's name was called. He walked towards Hagrid and the hat was placed on his head. "Hmm...intriguing. Conflicted...confused...ambitious yet intelligent none the less." The hat assured.

"I'm only here for one reason sir..." Allen replied.

"Yes...yes you are. A crossroads lie before you. Be careful not to tread lightly in either. But besides all these traits, your heart and mind forces you to act upon decision. And that requires the utmost bravery...Gryffindor!" Allen smiled as the biggest group in the room cheered. He stepped into the group as Hagrid sat back down with the other Professors at the table.

The doors opened again and all the students of Hogwarts sat at the long tables that stretched across the hall. Allen sat next to Minerva at the Gryffindor table. "So what happened? Where did you go, Allen?" She asked worried.

Allen turned to her and whispered, "I found the others. They're keyblade wielders. And we were attacked by the gates."

"They know where the school is... Does McGonagall..."

"Of course she was there... don't tell anyone Minerva...we don't need anymore panic than there already is." Allen warned. She nodded in argument.

"You don't need to worry about that. Remember what Harry said, to lay low." Allen nodded. He took a goblet of butterbeer and took a sip.

Once all the students got settled at the tables of their houses McGonagall shouted, "Welcome! Welcome all, new and returning young wizards! Now I will start by saying this. The last couple of years has been difficult for us all. Not just for our professors, students here in Scotland...but for all the other wizards throughout the world. However, this year at Hogwarts... improvement, from the previous long and hard years, will be our primary focus this year. First off, I will share with you all the events that will take place, for the school year of 2018."

Minerva whispered beside Allen's ear, "There's a hidden room inside the castle for the six of us to meet up. I can show you after we just have to be quick."

"In the fall..." McGonagall continued, "We have been selected host and participate in the TriWizard Tournament. This tournament brings together three wizard schools..."

The Great Hall doors opened and Filch holding his cat ran into the room. He ran to McGonagall, whispered something to her and ran back.

"So...it brings together three schools for a magical series of contests. For each school a single student is selected, and to be clear...if chosen, you will stand alone. And a word of caution, these tests are not for the faint of heart. We will give further detail on that later...but for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...and the Headmistress Madame Maxim."

The doors opened. Forty witches in blue robes walked into the room. They walked confidently, head held high and small blue and white butterflies circled them, appearing and disappearing.

"Bloody hell..." Allen exclaimed, "Who are they?" The witches walked several steps and gave a sigh moving their arms out slowly to the left. They then took more steps forward, stopped again and gave another loud sigh while extending their arms out to the left.

"Those are the Beauxbatons students." Minerva explained to Allen. "Its a school some were in France."

All the Beauxbatons girls ran in front of the room, stood in a straight line from wall to wall and bowed. As the Hogwarts students applaud, a large blue and white butterfly appeared behind the girls and flew up. It then swooped down and glide across the room before turning into dust. The then quickly took their seats as Madame Maxim sat next to Hagrid.

"And now..." McGonagall shouted, "Still standing at the podium. "Please join me in welcoming the Durmstrang Institute, with their returning Headmaster, Igor Karkarov!" The doors opened once again and fifty wizards in brown clothes walked into the room. They the the ground with their wooden staves once then twice to a beat. They quickly walked to the middle of the room still keeping melody with their staves. Three of them dropped their staves and ran up front. They flipped and jumped as if practicing parkour. Two knelt as the rest got up front. They blew their breath on the tip of their staves and a small fire dragon shot out of it. It circled around and faded away. Igor went to McGonagall and hugged her, as the Hogwarts students and Beauxbatons applaud.

"Now!" McGonagall shouted as Igor sat next to Madame Maxim. "We are all here. For those who like to sign up...for those who are over seventeen...put your name in the Goblet of Fire." She stepped in front of the podium. She held her hands out then clapped. A puff of smoke appeared in front of her. Then it hardened into a three foot rock with a six foot golden goblet with blue fire burning its ashes on top. McGonagall explained, "This will chose the three champions. You will have several weeks until it makes its decision." She walked back to the podium.

Chapter Five

The Cavern of Remembrance

"I am so not looking forward to the Ball..." Allen mumbled next to Isabella, Sora and Riku, as the students walked out of the great hall. "I didn't even go to my old school's dances."

"Why's that Allen?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Never a fan..."

"Same here kid. I wasn't big on it either..." Riku said in agreement. "Romance is not my for saps...like Sora." Him and Allen laughed.

"Hey you take that back! I have dances!" Sora shouted back, "The dresses people wear and them dancing with old friends and their mates. Beautiful peaceful event I'd say."

Isabella nodded, "That's exactly what I was waiting for someone to say." She added giving Sora a high five. Minerva and Kairi passed by them running up the stairs. "Oh, follow Minerva!"

They pushed through crowds running up several spiral stairs up to the far northern tower of the school. They approached a white wall with a candle on a black candle stick, sticking out the wall.

"What's this?" Riku exclaimed. Minerva stepped to the wall and put her hand on it. Isabella stepped beside her and explained, "It's one of many rooms of requirement."

"Rooms?" Allen asked. "Like there's more?"

"There had to be, due to the expansions on campus to house several thousand students. It opens to those who need and deserve help. Like he said... 'Help will always be given at Hogwarts...to those who deserve it.' " She looked up at the candle stick and pulled it down like a lever. The paint back wet and sunk down like a drain and revealed a brown door with a golden eagle above it. It looked down at the six and spread its wings out. The doors opened. The room was huge and fully decorated with orange and black walls. There were new furniture spread out all over with three fireplaces.

"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed. The six ran into the room excited. "Must be better than the common rooms!" The doors closed behind them and locked. They settled in the room with their bags and books and sat around a fireplace on couches.

"I remember when Sora and I used to fight each other on Destiny Island and I'd win all the time." Riku said jokingly.

"Liar!" Sora exclaimed with Kairi's head on his shoulder. "I won a good amount of them."

"I was doing something more productive than those two." Kairi added. Everyone laughed.

"And what was that Kairi?" Isabella asked.

"I was gathering materials for a raft. And These two were playing around so much!"

Allen laughed and asked, "A raft? What for?"

Sora answered, "We were trying go to other worlds. But that was years ago, like a decade." Him, Riku and Kairi giggled.

"How many are there?" Allen asked sitting next to Isabella.

"Well...plenty of course. Made a lot of friends along the way as well." Sora answered. "Like there's this one world that has a castle for the King and Queen. Its a beautiful castle, big! But its been awhile since we've been there."

"Oh really?" Isabella said happily. "That sounds marvelous. What else is there?" Before Sora could answer, Kairi hit his side.

"A small town. Nothing else really." Kairi assured.

"I used to dream about the stars a lot as a kid." Allen said calmly. "I wondered if these worlds have their own set of rules, I wonder."

Kairi smiled and explained, "It is the same. As it is here... maybe a little bit different up there."

Isabella added, while rubbing Allen's back, "I believe it. As above, so below right?" Kairi, Sora and Riku nodded.

Allen lied in his bed looking up at the ceiling. There was a painting of Merlin in white robes and a muggle in brown shirt and pants. They were separated with a white light going down between them. The sky above the two was the same color, black and grey. The images started moving and the muggles putting on armor, grabbing guns and crossing over onto Merlin's side. Merlin turns around and they fight. Lightning cracked through the sky. Everyone turns into a white and grey figure as a dark mist covers them. The mist stretched down from the ceiling toward Allen. Curiously, Allen put his arm out, with his finger stretching out. The mist formed an identical human figure arm with its fingers reached out. Suddenly, just before their fingers touched, there was a loud female scream followed by a thud coming from the hallway down the stairs. Allen, Sora and Isabella woke up.

"What was that?" Isabella whispered. Allen jumped out of bed and ran toward the door. Isabella and Sora jumped out of theirs and caught up to him. "Are you crazy? Its pass curfew."

"Plus, Allen we don't know if that's either of them. Let me go." Sora suggested. Allen looked at the both of them and nodded.

"Isabella..." Allen said calmly looking at her. "Keep an eye out for any teachers or students. Me and Sora would go see what it was and come back." She nodded. Him and Sora opened the door slowly and began their way down the stairs.

"If you see any nobodies..." Sora warned Allen, "We have to get rid of them on the spot."

"How could they get inside the castle?" Allen asked, stopping for a moment to look down over the railing then continued down the stairs.

"They're not from here... your rules don't apply to them."

Allen sighed, "That's just fantastic." They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the hallway. They walked looking around for anything suspicious. Then at the end of the hall, they found a dark mist on the wall making letters.

"Sora..." Allen called out.

"Yeah?"

Allen read the words out loud.

Three of four pieces has been taken

Soon the heart itself will fold in

"What does that mean?" Sora asked confused. He turned to Allen. He shrugged.

"I don't know. We should ask..." Allen stopped when he heard other footsteps from the hall directly behind them. It was Headmistress McGonagall, Filch, Professor Neville Longbottom and Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt. "...the Headmistress..." Allen and Sora turned around. The four looked at the wall then at Sora and Allen.

"Not again..." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Trouble makers I tell ya!" Filch shouted.

"Calm it Filch..." Kingsley said to him. "I think these two were here at the wrong time... Did you see anyone who did this?" Allen and Sora shook their heads.

"Neville what do you make of it deary?" McGonagall asked."

Neville stared at the words for a moment. "Nothing..." he said. "I think they should head to bed, for their safety."

"I heard her!" Allen shouted. The four looked at him. "I heard her scream. My sister... It's the reason why I'm here."

"Perhaps you did hear something...why isn't she here now?" McGonagall asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Allen looked down for a moment.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

Sora approached Kingsley and Neville and said, "I know its late Professors but this is important. Something or someone is trying to get inside the castle. We need answers. Is there a library nearby?"

"Yes there is one, Sora... its a couple of corridors from the Great Hall." McGonagall informed.

Filch led Sora and Allen down the hall, while Kingsley, Neville and McGonagall stayed. Kingsley held his held out and whispered, "Lumos." A bright light appeared on the tip of his wand and he slowly moved it from left to right. The mist words did not move. "What kind of magic is this, Headmistress?" He asked confused.

"I don't know if you noticed... but its referencing the four pieces of the Worldly Heart." Neville informed.

"What do you mean, Longbottom? No one for centuries ever seen a glimmer of them."

"Well the theory is in alchemy and astronomy purposes that worlds have four pieces that make up the whole heart of a world. The hearts of its creatures, the land, the sky and its eternal light."

"How did you know this, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked.

"From old old old books in the library...Most the things in the book...becoming true lately."

"Close this hallway. We don't want any students getting through here." McGonagall demanded. Neville nodded.

In the morning, Isabella, Sora, Kairi, and Allen searched the library for one book. They checked in the Alchemy section, Divination section, and Dark Arts section. "Nothing..." Allen exclaimed, falling into a seat. "Three sections searched. Maybe Neville or McGonagall has them."

"Why would Neville take that book...he doesn't teach alchemy or astronomy."

Allen stood up and suggested, "I think he knows. But perhaps waiting until the Phoenix gets here...them or the Aurors of the Ministry."

"Anything but them...please the Phoenix."

"What's wrong with the Ministry?" Kairi asked.

Isabella explained, "They've gotten even worse...Aurors are their police force and they do poor jobs solving cases. Often times getting the wrong person. Harry and Ron was head but left to get involved more in the war with the Phoenix and DACA."

"Well... we better hold this off for a bit... we have class, remember?" Sora said. The four gathered their books and bags and headed to Astronomy. They ran several hallways to a door that leads outside. They ran onto the courtyard and Allen slammed into a couple of Slytherin boys in their quidditch outfits. Three of them fell on top of each other. The captain of the team grabbed Allen by the shirt and shouted, "Hey! Are you crazy muddleblood? Why don't you watch where you're going?" Riku and Sora stopped running and toward around seeing Allen get punched in the face. They ran to him.

"Hey that's enough!" Riku shouted. Sora helped Allen back up.

"And who are you?" The Slytherin quidditch captain asked with a grin.

"None of your business... don't touch my friend. I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's okay Riku..." Allen mumbled with his nose bleeding. "I'm alright."

"You made nose bleed? Because he knocked some of your friends down by accident?" He's keyblade appeared in his hand and he walked towards the team Captain.

"Wait a minute...you're that keyblade kid." Riku nodded. "What is it for? Just a little light up toy?" Him and his team laughed. "How about a little dual? Right now."

Sora shot out, "I don't think that's necessary."

Allen added, "You slytherin are pathetic saps. Why can't you grow a pair and be on your way?"

The Captain scoffed, "How he grab a pair and challenge a me? What's it gonna be?"

Riku stood behind Allen and Sora starring at the Slytherin Team Captain. The Captain smiled, holding his wand in front of his face. He then flicked his wand at Riku. Jets of white light shot out his wand. Riku held his keyblade downward in front of him and the spell hit his keyblade. The Captain shot more jets of light out of his wand. As kids gathered around to watch them, Riku successfully blocked each one. The last spell bounced off the tip of the keyblade and hit the Captain, making him slide back against the grass. Riku charged forward and swung his keyblade horizontally. A powerful wind was created from the swing and knocked down the entire quidditch team. The Captain looked up at Riku. "Know who you're dealing with, kid." Riku warned. He showed his Slytherin tie and helped the captain up.

"I'm...I didn't know." The Captain stuttered.

"It's alright...go..." Riku said. The Captain nodded and him and his team left the courtyard.

Allen, Riku and Sora ran toward the Astronomy classroom. The door closed and locked. Allen reached for it and pulled. "We're late..." He sighed.

"Hey!" a male voice called out to the three. They looked around and saw Neville standing at the end of the hallway. They walked to him. "I knew you'd be late." He said. "And I bet those slytherins gave you a rough time huh? Of course they do..."

"Professor... you sent them?" Riku asked. "Why?"

Allen thought for a moment, "You do know something... and you want to show us, right?"

"Yes..." Neville nodded. "Follow me." He said. They walked down the hallway and pass several libraries, common rooms and staircases.

"Where are you taking us, Professor?" Sora asked.

"To the Cavern of Remembrance... just below the castle." Neville answered. They soon approached a large black door surrounded by a dark cloud. "Oh... I nearly forgotten... Upon construction of the castle, the four founders thought of a way to record the history of Hogwarts. And Salazar Slytherin must've locked it."

"The castle houses its memories in a dungeon?" Allen exclaimed.

"Yes... no other spell could remove its lock..." Neville added.

"You don't need a spell.. Riku assured. He turned to Sora, and his keyblade appeared. Sora walked beside Allen and Neville and held his keyblade out in front of him. All the dark mist came together and formed a keyhole. A beam of light radiated from the blade and went through the keyhole. The door unlocked and slid open.

"Wow... just what we needed." Neville said smiling. "Alright then. Ready to have a look you three?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Riku said confidently. "Right Sora?"

"Ye-yeah, I am." Sora replied nervously. The three of them walked in. Allen stood at the door making a fist. He looked back at the end of the hallway then back into the dungeon.

"Sis...give me a little time...okay?" He whispered. He turned with wand in hand and walked into the dungeon.

"Harry told me to wait to show you guys." Neville explained, with his wand brightly lit in hand behind the three. "Until something recently came to my attention. These nobodies have been here before. And they may have found a way to infiltrate the castle."

"I'd figure..." Riku added with his keyblade held high. "Nobodies dwell in darkness. So... if you had any battles lately on campus..."

"Plenty actually..." Neville replied. "Many years ago we had a dark wizard named Voldemort attack the school. He wanted to purge the school of muggleborns, and rage war against muggles."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because he was a pure blood wizard and saw anything else was beneath him. It is believed, that he had a nobody."

"What!" Allen shouted. "And its somewhere in the school?"

"Possibly..." answered Neville Longbottom.

The four came across a long bridge that stretched into darkness. Several hundred feet it was a river that had a faint white glow. Small grey and white smoke appeared around them. Allen asked while looking at them, "What is this?"

"Memories..." Riku answered. Neville took several steps further and held his wand out. It shined brightly and more shadowy figures appeared surrounding him. Two he recognized.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out. Images of his parents began to flow through his head. A tear ran down his cheek. All the shadow figures slowly circled around them. Sora, Allen and Riku stood beside each other. "This is it..." Neville whispered, trying to get out of the trance. The shadows merged with each other to form three figures. One was Neville as a seventh year. He stood with a sword in one hand. The other two were Harry and Voldemort with their wand cores clashing in a dual. The four watched as Voldemort started to fade away and Harry caught the Elder Wand.

"He was defeated... by Harry? Right?" Riku asked.

All the shadows flew to each other and formed two separate ones floating above the bridge. One was Young Xehanort and the other a younger Tom Riddle. Young Xehanort vanished as Dumbledore appeared walking toward Tom.

"Wait... what does this mean?" Riku exclaimed.

"It seems...Voldemort was not interested in whatever deal those nobodies were willing to make." Neville explained as the figures disappeared. "Two different perspectives makes two different goals. He wanted to rule not destroy, and live."

"Indeed..." A voice called out. A dark portal appeared several feet away from the four and Xemnas stepped out of it. "He was a strong candidate, very young when he started embracing the darkness in his heart. But...his ambitious far exceeded in another direction. We sought to remedy this... but it was too late."

Dumbledore appeared beside him, starring back boiling with rage. "You're making this worse... You went too far!" He shouted. "I shouldn't have brought you here. Get out now!"

Neville's jaw dropped. Allen held his wand out in front of him and shouted, "Espelliramus!" A red lightning bolt shot out of his wand and went through Xemnas' figure.

"I did as you asked." Xemnas pleaded. "To convince him of another way...our way...We've learned of the heart's true intention. Its desire for power and embrace its strongest side...darkness." Dumbledore shock his head. He took several steps back, drew his wand and jets of light flew everywhere. Neville, Sora, Riku and Allen watched as Xemnas and Dumbledore battle took place.

"Whoa!" Allen exclaimed. "So Xemnas was here before us." Sora and Riku nodded. "And with him gone...its here for the taking...our world."

"Yeah..." Neville mumbled.

The Xemnas figure turned into a hooded figure and a younger Dumbledore stands in front of him. "So... did you read it?" The hooded figure asked with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I did sir. But I'm confused." The young Dumbledore replied with a concerning look. "But is it true..."

"True that someone like me - as kind hearted as me - goes missing and the worlds slowly go to crazy town?" The hooded figure said while walking to Sora and stopping. "Well, I don't know how it'll happen after I disappear...maybe I will maybe I won't..."

"No I mean this world..."

The hooded figure looked at young Dumbledore in surprise. "Oh, am I not important... I thought you'd care about me after all I am the one who gave you the book."

"I do care...about everything... but the last page."

"Ah, that one. A great battle shall take place... in two worlds. The battle of the universe. Wands against wands, and keyblade against keyblade, everything in ruin. The light expire and darkness shall prevail." The hooded figure said looking at Neville and Sora. He then turned and walked to the young Dumbledore. "You're part is big...you will stay at this school. Teach and protect the students."

"And...and do what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gain the legendary power...and use it for good...use it to delay the war." A portal appeared behind the hooded figure and he backed into it. The figures vanished.

"Was that it?" Riku exclaimed. Allen sat down trying to take in the information. Sora paced around angrily. "There's gotta be more, professor!"

"There isn't more. That's all the cave revealed to us." Neville said.

"So we make a plan... we try to find Harry and everyone and..."

"Riku... there's no plan right now." Neville argued. "What we should do is figure out who was that guy Headmaster was talking to."

"Do you think Master Yen Sid would know?" Sora asked looking at Riku. "It's worth a shot. If not then Merlin."

"My gut tells me they maybe busy. What I want to know is how are two wars gonna end the universe?"

"You're talking about some of the most powerful weapons in existence. One that's for the light, the other not so much but can be used for good...in existence. That's gotta have some type of effect." Allen explained.

"What like our worlds balance the whole universe's power?" Riku shouted. Allen sighed and nodded.

"So you have finally learned the truth..." A male voice called out to the four.

"Who's there?" Riku shouted.

Allen stood up alerted, "I think we should go."

"How about a little reward for you four?" The voice continued.

The ground started shaking and parts of the bridge collapsed in front of Neville. "Run!" He shouted jumping back. The four turned around and ran. The floor cracked underneath them as the bridge shook. Once they reached the end of the bridge a swarm of dark creatures appeared in front of them It was like a large worm with individual shadow Heartless connected to each other.

"Here too?" Sora exclaimed.

"Allen, Professor go we can handle this on our own." Riku insisted. Neville nodded and him and Allen ran toward the door. Sora shot massive fire bolts at the swarm as Riku struck it with lightning. The head of the swarm swooped down unharmed and threw Riku against a wall. Sora ducked underneath the and jumped. His keyblade cut through the whole swarm. It flew up and circled above. Sora landed and shot another fire bolt at it. The swarm moved around it and shot out several smaller shadow heartless. With swift movements Riku and Sora quickly dispatched them. The swarm slammed its body against the floor and turned into a red ball. "Attack it!" Riku shouted. Sora leaped forward landed several hits on the round ball. It roared and started to spun, flinging smaller heartless left and right. Riku shot a massive fire bolt and hit the red ball. It fell apart and turned back into a heartless swarm. It flew up, then back down swooping between Riku and Sora. They both attacked it has its whole body moved by them, killing off small heartless. The swarm of heartless then morphed into a giant black dragon. It stood tall on its hind legs with its hands on the walls. It bent its neck downward and shot fire from its mouth. Sora and Riku slammed their keyblades onto the ground and they turned into shields. The fire hit the shields and shot up into the air.

Riku jumped and swung his keyblade horizontally, cutting the dragons throat open. The heartless then morphed back into a swarm and circled above them. "Riku!" Sora shouted. "Use magnet!" Riku nodded. He spun around and held his keyblade up above him.

"Magnet!" A large orb appeared above his blade. Its gravitational pull grasped the swarm of heartless and swallowed it. "Now what Sora!"

"Espelliramus!" a female voice cried. A large red beam hit the oval and it shook. A massive burst of energy was unleashed, throwing Sora and Riku against the wall. "Accio, Sora and Riku!" Sora and Riku apparited several feet away from the blast. They fell on the floor in front of the large black door. As the explosion reached toward them McGonagall closed the door and locked it tight. "I believe you were told to wait, Neville Longbottom."

"We weren't gone for that long..." Neville insisted. "They're strong boys...plus we learned..."

"You were gone for three days. It's time for the champions to be chosen."

"What? No it was just morning when we went..." Riku argued.

"The Cavern of Remembrance exists outside of time." McGonagall said looking at the three. "Look we can discuss this later. I'll just hope you got useful info to share with the Phoenix." Riku and Sora stood up. Allen nodded and the three went to the Great Hall. Neville sat beside McGonagall sighing in disappointment.

"What is it Mr. Longbottom?" Mcgonagall asked.

"It's worse than I thought, Headmistress." He answered. "Much worse..."

Chapter Six

TriWizard Champions

"Do you think they found something in the castle...like a portal or something that went to Alaska?" Isabella asked Kairi jokingly.

"They better not have." Kairi said. "I love traveling...especially with Sora. He loves to get souvenirs and such. Even if we've been multiple times."

"His way of preserving the memory. You two are cute together." Isabella assured. The Great Hall was full of students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Isabella pointed over to Beauxbatons table and whispered in Kairi's ear, "They hardly ever win... They came close a couple of times. But its always either Hogwarts or Durmstrang."

"Hmm, that's a shame... So they don't have a combat course like here?" Kairi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure... but judging by their performances in these tournaments... that'll be a no." She answered. They both giggled.

"Well I wish everyone luck." Kairi said.

As Minerva sat best Kairi, Mullikan, a Durmstrang wizard approached them with a smirk, and a bag of blueberry in his hand. "Hi, I'm Mullikan former champion of Durmstrang a year ago." He said.

"I've heard..." Minerva replied. "Killed a dragon with several spells. And fastest wizard at your school. You're a star there...not here."

Durmstrang laughed, "So Hogwarts do remember me... glad to hear. Did you get my card Minnie?"

"Yeah it was nice Mull... But you really shouldn't have."

"I just wanted to show my kindness and..." Mullikan held out his bag of blueberries at Kairi. She shook her head. Then at Isabella. "...my generosity." Isabella reached into the bag and took some.

"What do you want?" Minerva asked.

"How about a deal?" Mullikan insisted. "If I win the first task, I get to take you to the Yule ball after."

"Done!" Isabella shouted.

"Not done!" Minerva cried out.

"Do it so he'll stop asking, Minnie..." Isabella demanded. Minerva sighed and stepped in front of Mullikan. She reached into his bag and took out a handful. "Besides you've been meaning to find a date, you've been pulling your hair out." Her and Kairi laughed.

"Shut up Izzy!" Minerva shouted.

"Hey its okay Minnie..." Mullikan assured putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do my best. For you, Minnie." He smiled and walked back to the table his school sat.

Minerva slowly turned around and shouted, "What just happened?"

Kairi shrugged and sat back. "You just got a date." She said, "Now...you owe her butterbeer." Her and Isabella laughed, while Minerva rolled her eyes and sat down.

Igor Karkaroff, Madam Maxim and Hagrid walked into the room. Minerva saw them pass by toward the Goblet of Fire. She followed them up to the front of the room and asked, "Did you find them?"

"Yes..." Hagrid answered. "Apparently, they were in the Dungeon. Neville must've led them there for whatever reason."

"Well, what's in the dungeon?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...I asked McGonagall and she didn't answered. I'm sure she knows something about it since she found them. Oh, we're about to start. Go on and take a seat." Minerva walked to her table and saw Allen, Sora and Riku standing beside Isabella and Kairi. Isabella hugged Allen and he hugged back.

"Where were you all this time?" Isabella asked.

"I'll tell you later... I promise later." They sat down.

Headmistress McGonagall walked in with Neville behind her. "Everyone take a seat place." She shouted as she walked towards the Goblet. Kinsgley Shacklebolt walked behind Neville to the front of the room. "Everyone settle down now." She stood in front of the Goblet and threw her hand out. The door closed and locked. The fire on the candle sticks attached to the wall shrunk and the light in the room dimmed. The Goblet's fire still burning brightly started slowly changing color, from blue to red. "Now...It's the moment you've all been waiting for... the champion selection!" She called out. She walked towards the Goblet and put her hands underneath it. A small thin paper shot up from the fire and she caught it. "The champion for Hogwarts...is Flurona Baskins." The students clapped and cheered as Flurona stood up and walked toward the Goblet. McGonagall shook her hand and she went into the Champions' room. Another paper materialized from the Goblet. "The Champion of Durmstrang... Mullikan Gairoff!" Mullikan stood up as the room roared. He shook McGonagall's hand and into the Champions' room. Another paper materialized and McGonagall read it..."Ashlin Bellacore, Champion of Beauxbatons." The room yet again roared as Ashlin stood up, shook McGongall's hand and proceeded to the room. "Excellent!" McGonagall shouted. "Now that we've three champions... they will face three frightening dangerous tests. Only one will win! Only one will be triumphant. Only one will be rewarded the cup of victory...The Triwizard Chalice!"

Suddenly, the fire turned glowing red. It grew three times and three pieces of paper materialized falling down onto the floor. Then the flames shrunk. She picked up all three papers and read them out loud, "Minerva...Sora...Allen." Minerva and Sora slowly stood up and walked down. Allen didn't move. "Allen!" Hagrid walked down to McGonagall and she showed him the papers.

"No...no." He exclaimed. "He's sixteen. How..." Allen stood up and walked toward the Goblet. Hagrid gave him the paper. He read it and looked up at them. McGonagall shook her head. Allen walked toward the teachers and headmasters. "That's not right..." someone shouted. "He's not even seventeen."

Allen walked down the stairs into the room with the other Champions. Minerva and Sora walked and hugged him. "Are you okay?" Minerva asked. Allen didn't answer. He shook uncontrollably, angry, confused and scared.

"I don't..." Allen mumbled. "I don't want to compete. I need to stay low... we have to find her."

"We will..." Minerva assured. Her hand on his shoulders. "You have a good wand, Allen. And you can fight well without it."

"I may not last long without it... and just like always only one comes out. People die in these contests."

Minerva hugged him tightly. The door above the stairs opened. Minerva put her hands down and stepped back.

"No Headmistress we can not go through with this not again!" Madam Maxim shouted as the professors, headmasters and mistress walked down the stairs.

"History is repeating itself, Madam Maxim!" Karkaroff shouted back angrily. "You protested then and you protest now?"

"Well Merlin's beard Karkaroff if you remembered back then... you know who came back. And in his wake Cedric Diggory was killed. We don't need a repeat." Hagrid added.

"As unfortunate that was Hagrid..." McGonagall said looking at the three behind her. "Dumbledore allowed him to compete. I too see your points Maxim, but these are - "

"Because he had a plan Headmistress." Neville insisted. He walked to McGonagall and she nodded.

"I believe he did..." She said.

"This arguing doesn't help us." Kingsley shouted. He walked towards Minerva, Sora and Allen. "Did either of you put your name in to Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir..." Allen said.

"None of you? Are you absolutely positive?" Allen nodded. Kingsley sighed. "It seems...history has repeat itself. The Goblet is a bonding mystical contract. It'll take the talent beyond even an eighth year to meddle with it. As of tonight...you three are... Triwizard Champions." The professors and headmasters and mistresses looked at Allen, Sora and Minerva. Allen backed away and ran out the room.

"Poor lad..." Sora said watching Allen leave.

Allen ran into the Room of Requirement and sat in front of a fireplace. "This can't be happening." He whispered. "No way... Why me?"

"Perhaps he's trying to get to you..." Isabella said standing at the door. She walked to him and sat beside him. "By he I mean Xemnas and Organization XIII."

"I'm not ready... I never will be."

"You won't with that attitude. You have plenty of time to train."

"Like there's someone to help me?" Allen asked.

"Sometimes the best teachers is your ambition and burning passion. They are the driving forces that makes a person want to learn more."

"Teach myself? I'd rather have you do it... I might not do so well alone."

"Oh, well I know a handful of things." Isabella said as both of them looked at each other.

"Well I guess we could teach each other then." Allen suggested. Isabella smiled and nodded. "You know...everything been so different and fast for me since I left home. I haven't gotten a chance to breathe. Relax." Allen said.

"I see what you mean..." Isabella whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. "What do you know about your sister?"

"I know that she is the oldest." Allen explained. "She and my siblings have the exact same thestral core."

"What?" Isabella exclaimed shocked. "A thestral core? Why that?"

"It's not as bad as you think... you see thestrals are creatures that appear when a person witnesses death. When their cores are used for a wand it means a person has the power to bring death to their enemies. Its always the wizard's choice."

"So... your parents wanted to you to use the cores to destroy?"

"She said to me as a kid before the war that there's a great evil coming... and only this core could destroy it. I didn't know what it meant... she also said it comes at a great deal of sacrifice..."

"Oh... so you're sister is here but not a student?" Isabella asked. Allen nodded looking into the fireplace. "There's always a connection to twin cores. But has it revealed anything lately?" Allen shook his head looking down. She sighed and suggested, "Maybe she's not ready to be revealed. But still watching over you from the shadows."

"No!" Allen shouted. Isabella lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "She needs help...she... I need to find her more than anything... My brothers... haven't come back. None of my siblings have."

Allen sat next to Isabella crying. He then turned to her and she helped him up. The furniture in the room vanished. The room shrunk, the furthest wall moving forward and stopped in front of the two. A tall oval mirror appeared on the wall showing only Allen. "Is...is that...?" Isabella whispered. "The Mirror of Erised?" Allen stared at the mirror as his entire family appeared and stared back at him.

"M-Mom...Dad." Allen mumbled falling to his knees. "I don't know what to do... I'm weak I don't deserve this wand. I need your help." He put both hands on the floor sobbing. Isabella put her hand on his back.

"There there brother." A girl in the mirror spoke out loud. Allen looked up at her. It was his sister. She stood tall in the mirror with a black leather jacket and black jeans. She looked very similar to Luna. "I trusted the wands would unite us. Its core is stronger than any other. Must you must be warned brother, since its a dark core, death will follow you. With no counterpart around." Allen stood up as she continued, "Only your self control can keep you from killing innocent lives."

"I'm...not ready." Allen whispered.

"No one ever is brother. How do you prepare for war? Mom gave you that core so you'd be the ones who lead us into a new age..." The mirror became dark. Allen and Isabella stepped back as the room's walls expanded and the mirror vanished. Chairs, couches, fireplaces, beds and decor materialized in the spot they were before.

"I see..." Allen whispered. He turned to Isabella then walked out the room. She followed him to the stairs.

"So...how do you feel?" She asked.

"Confident..." Allen replied. "I'm ready to be a champion."

"That's the words I wanted to hear..." Isabella whispered smiling.

Chapter Seven

Season of Promise

"Reducto!" Allen shouted pointing his wand at a couch. A dark green light shot out of the wand and hit the couch. It flipped in the air several times and slammed against a wall. He quickly turned to a chair and shouted, "Stupefy!" A white ball of energy struck the chair and it slid across the room and stopped next to a bed. He then held up his wand. Red lightning shot out of it through the ceiling. He then jumped over the beds and held his wand down. "Espelliramus!" As Allen landed on the floor the red jets of red lightning shot out of the ground lifting everything up in the air. The walls shook as the ceiling cracked. Allen breathed heavily as he slowly stood up and looked around. "Woah!" He exclaimed. He heard Sora, Riku, Minerva coming up the stairs. He waved his wand in a circle vertically and the whole room started to repair itself. The dust from the ceiling floated back up and meld between the cracks. The beds, couches and chairs moved back into their original position.

Sora opened the door and shouted, "Are you alright?" Allen looked at him alarmed and put his wand in his pocket. He then nodded and sat on the bed. "Well do you mind if we..." Riku pushed Sora from the door and threw his bag on Sora's bed. "Could study for a bit..."

"I don't mean to intrude ..." Riku said charmingly as he jumped on Sora's bed, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Minerva closed the door.

"Riku... you realize we have serious work to do?" Sora argued.

"You realize I don't care..." Riku shouted back laughing. "Why should you care anyway you're...one of those champion guys..."

Minerva sighed and walked over to Riku. He opened one eye, looked at her then closed it. She pulled out her wand and said, "Windgardium Leviosa." Riku floated up in front of Minerva.

"Woah hey!" He shouted reaching for the bed. She moved him over the floor and fell. "Ow! Why Minerva!"

"Sora is right we need to study for the Herbology exam." Minerva insisted standing over Riku. He sighed. "Plus academics are equally as important as combat... somehow. Oh, Allen." Allen turned to her and stood up.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Isabella wants to see you outside in the courtyard." Minerva informed him. He nodded and walked out the door with his bag.

"Ugh, why don't they kiss already and get it over with!" Riku shouted as he stood up. "Right Sora..."

"Oh ha ha!" Sora exclaimed.

Allen looked around while walking out into the courtyard. The sun had started to set on the horizon. The sky was full of orange, red and dark blue shades. "Isabella?" Sora whispered. "Come on its almost curfew." He turned around and saw Isabella between two small pillars. "Oh, there you are..." She stepped onto the courtyard and walked to him.

"Have you ever wondered what's its like in the nearby towns?" She asked.

"No not at all... In fact I never been to Scotland." Allen replied nervously. Isabella smiled and pushed him with one hand. "Hey!"

"Loosen up chicken legs!" She exclaimed. "Is this really how you'd look when someone take you on a date?"

"A date?"

Isabella nodded. "Or ... not ha ha."

"No no... I... I'd really like to." Allen said as he stepped in front of her. She took his hand and they walked to the bridge. "So um...where are we going?" he asked.

"There's a small town that's popped up recently. There's a little pub that sells the best Butterbeer in existence." Isabella explained.

"Sounds wicked...um Isabella, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "With all of this that's going on in the world... you don't seem bothered by it..."

"I kinda am.. but I rather not give into expressing it." Isabella explained. "This world is full of hatred and death. I would want to be the few who doesn't give in despite what happens. Does that make sense?"

"Woah... I mean yeah." Allen stuttered. Isabella giggled. He felt it again. That strange feeling he had toward her since they met on the train. He didn't know what it was at first but now he does, clearly. "All this time... you kept me under control. You've been watching over me. Thank you." Isabella smiled and held onto Allen's arm with both hands.

They walked into a small town with tons of people in the streets. The houses and buildings were scattered about. Isabella and Allen walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table next to each other. They talked and laughed together, losing time and eventually sneaking back into the school after midnight. Riku was passed out on the floor with a book covering his face snoring. Sora and Kairi were in the same bed and Minerva sat on a couch sleeping. Isabella got in her bed and Allen got in his.

The night passed peacefully and quiet. The morning came swiftly. There were no classes today, because it was the weekend. Sora yawned as Allen sat up across from him. "Oh Allen..." Sora exclaimed. "When did you get in?"

"What I always been here..." Allen said jokingly. "Where else would I have gone?"

"N-no I don't remember you here at all..." Sora replied yawning again and closing his eyes. "Maybe..."

Allen got out of bed, put on his robes and walked to the bathroom. Isabella opened the door in a shirt and skirt. "Oh, morning." She exclaimed, surprised to see him up so early.

"Hey...I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"It's okay...it's okay I was just about to head down for some breakfast. I could have someone to sit with me..."

Allen looked back at the others then back at her, "I think they're out of it right now... how about you wait for me while I wash up and we can go down together."

"Okay." Her face lit up as she stepped out the bathroom and Allen stepped in. He showered, put on a casual outfit and stepped out the bathroom.

"I'm ready..." He said starring at Isabella. She smiled and walked to him. They held hands walking to the Great Hall.


End file.
